MARVEL COMICS: The Saga of Crystar
Marvel Universe in the Media The Saga of Crystar, Crystal Warrior was a 1983 11-issue fantasy-based Marvel comic book with an associated toy line from Remco, consisting of seven figures, some vehicles and accessories.The toys were first sold in late 1982; the Marvel Comics series was first published in the spring of 1983. Since the toys were released first, many assumed the comic had been a licensed adaptation of the toyline, but Crystar and all of the characters in the toy line and comic book were created and owned by Marvel Comics, which had created the concept with the express intent of selling the license to a toy company. Despite the Crystar franchise's obscurity, the title character had a profile featured in the Marvel Comics 1980s Handbook, as well as the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover series. The character also appeared in the variant cover of Marvel Zombies 4 #1, which featured a number of 1980s Marvel Comics characters in a parody of Michael Jackson's "Thriller" video . Crystar and related characters were also the subjects of a parody in the episode "Ban on Fun" of Robot Chicken, wherein it was suggested that Crystar and his people were made out of crystal meth. The comic book series was set parallel to the Marvel Universe and featured guest appearances by Doctor Strange, Nightcrawler and Alpha Flight. STORYLINE: Years ago, The Demon Lord sent his demon armies to conquer the world of Crystallium. The King of Crystallium led the fight against the Demon Lord in the Chaos War, but he was killed during the war. The forces of Order then sent the wizard Ogeode and the Prisma-Crystal to drive away The Demon Lord's minions and the forces of Chaos. In his defeat, the Demon Lord made the "Prophecy of Chaos", that he would one day send another of his servants to divide the planet against itself and bring ruin to all. After the end of the Chaos War, the wizards Ogeode and Zardeth visited two princes, the brothers Crystar and Moltar, who had to decide whether their people would ally with Chaos or Order. Crystar chose Order and its champion, Ogeode. As Moltar considered Chaos, their uncle Feldspar tried to convince him that Chaos was evil. Moltar, feeling that his uncle had always favored Crystar, became enraged and fought Crystar, injuring Feldspar in the process. Leaving them for dead, Moltar led his followers to the Fountain of Fire to find the wizard Zardeth and ally with Chaos. Ogeode saves Crystar's life by merging him with the great Prisma-Crystal, rendering the prince's body into crystalline form. Similarly, at the Fountain of Fire, Zardeth magically transforms Moltar and his followers with the power of lava. Moltar and his magma men then attempt to conquer the city of Galax. Crystar and his warriors, feeling that flesh and blood would prove ineffective against the transformed armies of Moltar, selected an elite group to be transformed into crystal form like Crystar: Koth, Stalax, and Kalibar. YOUTUBE COMMERICAL: This commerical is the only animated version of Crystar. LIVE ACTION: provided by Plaid Stallions In 1983 Remco Toy Fair Show Room Marvel had live action actors pose as Crystar and Moltar to showcase there latest comic book related toy line-up. ROBOT CHICKEN: Crystar and related characters were also the subjects of a parody in the episode "Ban on Fun" of Robot Chicken, wherein it was suggested that Crystar and his people were made out of crystal meth. COLORING BOOK COVERS: CRYSTAR ACTIVITY COLORING MAZES BOOK.JPG|CRYSTAR ACTIVITY COLORING MAZES BOOK CRYSTAR COLORING BOOK the tournament.JPG|CRYSTAR COLORING BOOK the tournament Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:The Saga Of Crystar Category:Crystar the Crystal Warrior